Don't Wake Me Up
by MiwakoGloss
Summary: Nana Saki ha vuelto a Nueva York. Ahora su padre desea que estudie finanzas, cosa que no le gusta. Todo empieza a resultarle aburrido cuando, una noche, unos matones empiezan a meterse con ella. Lo que empieza como una broma pesada acaba por convertirse en un juego muy peligroso, pero en ese momento conocerá a unos hermanos muy especiales. RaphaelxOC y LeonardoxOC
1. Regreso

**1. REGRESO**

Hacía mucho que no volvía a Nueva York, la Gran Manzana. Casi 10 años... 10 penosos años... Me sentía rara... No estaba muy segura de que la vuelta me fuese a gustar. Tenía ahora 19 años recién cumplidos. Había acabado la preparatoria para entrar en una universidad de Nueva York, finanzas. Mi padre me había conseguido una entrevista con el decano que, casualmente fue viento en popa.

No era raro, era uno de los hombres más influyentes de toda la ciudad; por no decir de todo el mundo. Oroku Saki. Un hombre de negocios, su compañía era una multinacional tecnológica, constructiva... Todo lo que a una persona se le pudiese ocurrir. La empresa se encargaba de ello, pero yo sabía que había mucho más que aquello.

Mi padre era japonés. Seguía las antiguas costumbres. De hecho era un samurai con muy buenas dotes en las artes marciales y para las armas de lucha orientales, sobre todo la espada.

Los recuerdos del pasado embargaron mi mente. Yo era de origen latino. Mis padres tenían un pequeño local de comidas. Pero las cosas no iban bien. Llegó un momento en que lo perdieron todo; y no teníamos salida. Mi madre nos había abandonado, y mi padre ya no sabía qué hacer, un día, simplemente no volvió. Y yo me quedé sola. Sin nada, sin nadie, no tenía familia ni contactos, nada . Empecé a robar para comer, era lo único que podía hacer para sobrevivir en un lugar así; sé que cuesta decirlo y no estoy orgullosa de lo que hice, pero era eso o morirme de hambre. Un día, unos policías me habían cogido por banda, acusándome de algo que no había hecho.Y delante de un grupo de personas empezaron a apalearme. No podría describir la impotencia que sentí en aquel momento, sin poder hacer nada contra alguien que era casi tres veces más grande que yo. Oroku Saki estaba viendo la escena. Paró a los policías con sus propias manos y me llevó con él. Me cuidó y bautizó con un nuevo nombre: Oroku Nana. Desde entonces había vivido con él y con su otra hija, Karai, también japonesa; pero ella era mayor y se había quedado en Japón a controlar la sucursal de allá. Oroku nos había enseñado a pelear, a utilizar las armas. Ahora eran casi profesionales, auténticas guerreras.

A mi se le daba incluso mejor que a mi hermana, pero nunca di señales de ello. Karai era siempre la que ponía un mayor empeño en todo lo que hacía, en su mayor medida para complacer a mi padre; y él también lo sabía, por eso me dijo que al acabar la secundaria me iría a Nueva York con él. Antes de marcharme hablé con su hermana. Aunque no éramos hermanas de sangre si que éramos buenas amigas, nos lo contábamos todo.

-Karai - le había preguntado- ¿te parece bien que nuestro padre me lleve solo a mi?

-Claro ¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo?

-Porque tú eres la más mayor, deberías ir tú.

-Ya; creo que es precisamente por eso por lo que me quedo. Tranquila, te irá muy bien.

-Mmmm... - susurré no muy convencida sobre el asunto.

Y ahora allí estaba, en la Octava Avenida, en un coche conducido por un chófer personal que me llevaría directamente hacia la Torre Foot. Nada más llegar, me quedé unos instantes mirando la inmensidad de la estructura. Cogí un poco de aire y me bajé del auto. Le di las gracias al chófer, cogí mis bolsas, las dos eran muy viejas, pero les tenía cariño. Me las puse a la espalda y entré en el edificio.

El hall era enorme. La gente allí iba muy bien vestida. Enseguida noté que desencajaba. Llevaba una camiseta de los Sex Pistols, el pelo negro azabache me caía hasta la mitad de la espalda y estaba bastante despeinado, pero me daba un aire salvaje muy bonito, según mi hermana. Tenía unos pantalones vaqueros pitillo rotos en las rodillas y el muslo izquierdo.

-Empezamos bien -dije en voz baja.

Me dirigí con la cabeza baja al mostrador para preguntar. La secretaria ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme. Estaba demasiado ocupada contestando llamadas que iba redirigiendo a diferentes despachos. Al cabo de cinco minutos, como si fuese una grosería, la llamé alzando la voz.

-¡Perdone! Si, hola. Verá, ¿el despacho del Sr. Saki?

-¿Tiene cita previa?- dijo sin levantar la vista

-No, pero es que soy...

-Sin cita previa no se puede pasar. Lo siento...

-Oiga...

-Lo siento-le dijo. Y volvió con las llamadas.

¡Ahora si que no! Llevaba 13 horas de avión, estaba cansada e irritable. Me subí al mostrador y le cogí el teléfono de las manos. Me lo puse en la oreja y hablé.

-Hola, lo siento mucho ahora no puede ponerse. Ya le llamaremos- Y colgué.

La secretaria se levantó y se me encaró.

-Llamaré a seguridad.

-¡Oh! seguro que si- le dije, a chula no me ganaba nadie- Pero antes, le dirá ¡por favor!, al Sr. Saki ¡por favor! que su hija ha llegado ¡por favor!

La secretaria se quedó blanca. Se sentó y cogió el teléfono para llamar. Pero no hizo falta. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

Levanté la vista para ver de quién se trataba. Abrí los ojos como platos. Era un hombre enorme, descomunal, no mediría menos de 2 metros.

-Ya la llevo yo. Señorita Nana, sígame por favor, su padre le espera.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias -cogí las bolsas.

-¡Oh! Por favor permítame - dijo el hombre acercándose a recoger mis maletas.

-No -dije cortante- Prefiero tenerlas cerca, gracias por el ofrecimiento.

-Como quiera. Por aquí, por favor.

Me condujo por una pasillo bastante largo, alejado de la multitud de la entrada. Me fijé en mi acompañante: tenía una trenza rubia que la caía de lado por el pecho, una cicatriz de unas garras en la cara, un tatuaje de un dragón púrpura en el brazo e iba vestido totalmente de negro. Aunque sus modales eran bastante formales, el hombre no lo parecía. Llegamos a un ascensor. Yo me metí primero y él detrás, pulsó un único botón y el ascensor comenzó a subir.

A los pocos segundos, él rompió el silencio.

-Y dígame ¿Qué piensa hacer en la cuidad, Srita. Nana?

-¿Sinceramente? No tengo la más mínima idea - y dicho esto me callé y me quedé mirando al frente. Sí; definitivamente ese hombre no me gustaba, me daba mala espina.

El ascensor llegó a la planta destinada. Se abrió directamente en medio de una inmensa habitación, una planta entera, o casi. Estaba toda decorada con el logotipo de la empresa. Un enorme tatami ocupaba gran parte de la habitación, en el otro lado reliquias que mi padre acumulaba con los años y en el fondo, su escritorio.

Salí yo primero. Al fondo un hombre afroamericano con una bata blanca gesticulaba con las manos. Me acerqué lo suficiente como para que mi padre le mandase callar.

-Lo discutiremos más tarde, Sr Stockman.

Su penetrante mirada se posó sobre mi.

-Bienvenida hija, me alegro de que por fin estés aquí.


	2. Instalándome

**2. INSTALÁNDOME**

-Hola padre.

Mi padre se levantó de la enorme mesa. Se acercó y me miró de arriba abajo. Le devolví la mirada. Al final él sonrió. Se acercó y me puso la mano en el hombro como gesto de aprobación. Le sostuve la mirada mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. El hombre afroamericano rompió el silencio.

-Señor, esto me corre mucha prisa. Cuanto antes empiece la financiación, antes podré empezar con el trabajo; y alguien como yo dispone de muchos amigos que quieren participar en este proyecto. Si no le interesa hágamelo saber.-y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida.

Me giré para mirar a aquel hombre. Lo que acababa de hacer era poco más que un insulto. ¿De dónde había sacado mi padre a un individuo así?

Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y unas gafas gruesas que escondían unos ojos marrones. Parecía un sabelotodo, un pedante y un egocéntrico, enamorado de su propio logro. Mi padre cambió su expresión. El enfado era evidente. Se giró para mirar a aquel hombre, que al percibir el peligro, retrocedió con miedo. Me aparté a una lado para que pudiesen hablar.

El hombre gigante se puso a mi lado. Le miré de reojo. Parecía un quinqui, un macarra bastante peligroso... Aquí estaban pasando cosas raras... En aquel momento hubiese jurado que mi padre jamás se relacionaría con gente como aquella. Aquello no me gustó nada, mi padre debió de notarlo, porque me miró.

-Nana, ¿estás muy cansada? ¿Prefieres marcharte a descansar un poco?

-Si, por favor...-contesté

-De acuerdo. Hun -llamó

-¿Sí?- dijo el hombretón que estaba a mi lado. Así que se llamaba así.

-Acompaña a mi hija a sus nuevos aposentos.

-Sí, señor. Señorita Nana, acompáñeme.

Me acerqué a mi padre e hice una reverencia. Me la devolvió y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Cogí mis bolsas y seguí a Hun por el ascensor. Bajamos en silencio hasta el hall.

La gente seguía transitando la entrada de forma educada, pero ahora había mucha más. Hun me condujo a través de un pasillo hacia una habitación. Entró en ella, era un pequeño despacho, cogió una cajita encima de una gran mesa de madera y salió con ella. Le seguí hasta la entrada principal y se giró.

-Esta caja es para usted.

-Por favor - le interrumpí- ¿podrías tratarme de tú? Me siento tonta cuando me tratan de usted...-añadí en voz baja.

-Claro ¡Mhhh!-carraspeó- La caja es para ti. Dentro están las llaves y los papeles del piso. Todo está listo. El chófer -miré hacia la calle donde esperaba un coche demasiado elegante para mi gusto- te llevará hasta el apartamento. Todo está arreglado. Disfruta de la Gran Manzana.

-Lo haré -dije sin mirarlo y en voz baja...Me despedí con un corto adiós y le di la espalda.

Me acerqué al coche que me esperaba. Era un chófer diferente. Más joven. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrió. Metí las bolsas y luego entré yo...Cerró la puerta suavemente, me fijé en el chico. Tenía unos venti-pocos, el pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta pequeña y unos ojos azules muy grandes. Estaba muy musculoso y tenía la piel muy morena. Me pareció que no encajaba en aquel lugar, pero no le di más importancia.

Me recosté sobre el asiento. Podría haber ido perfectamente en metro. Solté un soplido de exasperación. Miré hacia el edificio y Hun aún seguía allí, mirándome con una cara impasible. Le sostuve la mirada, no me caía nada bien. Pero nada de nada de nada.

El coche arrancó y salimos de allí. Empezamos a recorrer las calles. A los 10 minutos me puse los cascos y empecé a escuchar música. Puse a U2 y a The Wanted y empecé a mirar las calles, a ver si era capaz de recordar alguna para futuros paseos de reflexión. Pero no sirvió de nada, estaba demasiado deprimida como para fijarme en nada.

A los pocos segundos paró el coche. Miré por la ventanilla, era un edificio bastante nuevo, de ladrillos. Muy típico de Nueva York, igual que en las películas. Saqué el seguro de la puerta, agarré las bolsas y salí del coche.

El chico salió con la intención de abrirme la puerta, pero llegó tarde. Aún tenía la pequeña cajita en las manos.

-Permítame...-empezó

-No, gracias -le dije- Ya puedo yo sola. Muchas gracias, ya puede marcharse -añadí esta frase sin mirarlo. Me dirigí hacia la acera. Abrí la cajita y dentro estaban las llaves y varios papeles. Uno de ellos con la dirección. Portal 30, era el que tenía delante. Metí la llave y entré cargada con las bolsas. Era el cuarto piso, el último. Entré en el portal. No había ascensor. Era bastante nuevo, pero los años estaba presentes en aquel edificio. Comencé a subir las escaleras eran demasiadas. De pronto comprendí que cada piso era un dúplex. Osea un octavo. Bien... la cosa marchaba bien... pensaba con ironía. Llegué, por fin a la puerta de mi casa.

La abrí como pude y entré. El piso estaba casi vacío. Por decir algo. Eran dos pisos. La planta de abajo estaba completamente vacía, Sólo una mesa y un armario empotrado, las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema, no había ninguna decoración. El fondo había unas escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba. Las subí aún con las bolsas en las manos. El piso de arriba era el apartamento. La cocina era pequeña pero bien equipada, la habitación, muy oriental tenía una cama bastante grande y una cómoda con un reloj, una libreta y un teléfono. El armario estaba fuera. Había un pequeño comedor salón y una habitación al fondo, entré y me quedé con la boca abierta. Un estudio lleno de libros.

Resoplé; que vida más aburrida me esperaba. Dejé las bolsas en la habitación y me tumbé en la cama. No me di cuenta del cansancio que tenía encima hasta que los ojos empezaron a cerrarse.


	3. Aburrido

**3. ABURRIDO**

Me desperté con el sonido del despertador. Eran las 8 de la mañana. Había dormido más de 12 horas, pero aún así me encontraba cansada y con sueño. Me di la vuelta en la cama y me quedé mirando al techo. Ya iba siendo hora de levantarse. Me desperecé y me levanté de la cama. Me dirigí al baño y me quité la ropa del día anterior. Me desnudé y me metí en la ducha. El agua estaba caliente. Me quedé debajo de la ducha bastante más tiempo del necesario. Al acabar salí envuelta en la toalla. Cogí una de las bolsas, la que tenía la ropa y cogí lo primero que encontré. Una camiseta ochentera de color negro, unos pantalones pitillos vaqueros y unas bambas de color rosa. Decidí que sería mejor arreglarme un poco más. Tras vestirme me alisé el pelo y cogí una chaqueta de cuero negro. Me dirigí a una ventana para ver el tiempo. Estaba amaneciendo. Un día soleado, pero son mucho viento. Decidí recogerme el pelo en una coleta baja y ponerme un sombrero.

Miré el reloj. Las nueve. La presentación de la carrera empezaba a las 11. Bajé al piso de abajo. No tenía hambre así que no desayuné. Aquel piso estaba vacío, tendría que hacer algo con él. Salí de casa con una pequeña riñonera en la que llevaba las llaves, el móvil y la cartera. No me hacía falta más. Salí a la calle con la intención de explorar un poco la ciudad, por lo menos el recorrido hasta la facultad, que se encontraba al lado del Washington Square Park. Tendría que coger un par de buses y meterme al metro. Estaba algo perdida así que me puse a pasear por las calles en busca de una librería. Empecé mirar las calles: E152th... me quedaban por recorrer casi 140 manzanas. Así no llegaría a ningún lado. Encontré una librería poco después, entré y compré un mapa de NY. Le pregunté al dependiente cómo llegar y me indicó los buses que había que coger y la línea de metro. Le di las gracias y me marché para coger los buses.

El bus iba bastante rápido. Tardé poco menos de una hora en llegar a Madison Square Park. Allí cogí la línea de metro que me llevaba al Washington Square Park. Entré en el metro y me sorprendió que apenas había nadie, estaba demasiado vacío para mi gusto. Un par de parejas caminaban por la entrada principal y otras diez esperaban en el andén. A lo lejos había una pandilla de raperos bailando break-dance en una esquina. Encontré un banco vacío en el que sentarme y me puse a mirar a los bailarines... Lo hacían muy bien... Estuve diez minutos mirando como daban vueltas y se deslizaban por el suelo... Parecía divertido. El ruido del metro me despertó de mis ensoñaciones. Me levanté de mala gana y me metí en él, aún mirando a los bailarines. Las puertas se cerraron y el tren siguió con su camino.

Le eché una ojeada al reloj, las 10 y cuarto... Iba bien de tiempo. Me puse los cascos y puse a Michael Jackson para animarme un poco. Era uno de mis cantantes favoritos, y bailarines ¿por qué no? A los 15 minutos el tren se paró. Me bajé y me encaminé a la universidad. Estaba a otros 10 minutos andando. Al llegar empecé a ver el cúmulo de gente joven que se iba arremolinando por las proximidades. Llegué a la facultad y me quedé en la puerta, como con miedo a entrar. Al final, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llamando la atención, entré. Empecé a mirar el lugar de la presentación. Miré en el tablón. Salón de actos 11 y cuarto. Eran las 11 menos 10... Me dirigí hacia el salón de actos. Al llegar miré inexpresiva el resultado. Era bastante grande, sin duda. Estaba llena de gente. Toda muy pija, súper bien vestidos. Sentados en las primeras filas ya preparados para tomar apuntes y lo que hiciera falta. Resoplé pensando en la clase de compañeros que me tocarían. Caminé por entre la gente que estaba aún de pie, estaban todos hablando con todos, presentándose, riendo, hablando de lo emocionados que estaban y del empeño que pondrían. Casi suelto una carcajada al oír eso, Me contuve pero una irónica sonrisa se coló en mis labios.

Al pasar entre la gente, empezaron a mirarme. Estaba claro que yo no encajaba, ni de lejos. Algunos decían "¿Y ésta, de dónde sale?". Hice caso omiso a los comentarios que iban dirigidos hacia mi. Me daba igual. Miré hacia los asientos. A partir de la vigésima fila estaban casi vacíos. Me senté en un asiento que encontré un poco más atrás. Me quité el sombrero y la chaqueta y las puse en el asiento de al lado. Me senté y me recosté en el sillón esperando a que empezara el discursito de bienvenida. Miré hacia los lados... la gente que había allí me daba poco más que pena. Aquello era aburrido. No había ningún tipo de emoción, ni ninguna sensación que me hiciese sentir unas mínimas ganas de estar allí. Al cabo de un rato me di cuenta de que una chica me estaba mirando.

Era rubia, muy guapa, tenía los ojos azules e iba muy bien vestida. Muy maquillada y rodeada de los babosos de turno. Me miraba por encima del hombro, cómo si fuese un bicho raro. Le sostuve la mirada, como desafiándola. Al cabo de un rato desvió la mirada, y susurró algo que no pude llegar a oír a los tíos que la rodeaban. Automáticamente todos se giraron hacia mi y empezaron a reírse.

Desvié la vista, asombrada por lo patético que resultaba que hicieran esas cosas a estas alturas, mi rostro dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. No le di más importancia, no la tenía. Empezaron a entrar los que se habían quedado fuera, la chica que me había mirado se dirigió a la primera fila, resoplé "por favor". La gente empezó a acomodarse todas en las primeras filas, me di cuenta de que al final , estaba todas las filas llenas y, al final, estaba yo a dos filas de distancia de la última, completamente sola.

El decano subió al estrado y empezó a soltar el típico discurso de lo importante que era la escuela y de lo aplicados que tendríamos que ser. De pronto se escuchó un ruido en la puerta. Una chica acababa de entrar, estaba agotada. El decano la miró sorprendido. La gente se giró para verla, algunos se rieron, otros sacudieron la cabeza.

Era más o menos de mi edad, pero bastante más bajita. Tenía una vestimenta muy graciosa. Llevaba el pelo teñido de rosa fucsia recogido en dos coletas con rulos y con lazos verdes y volantes. La ropa la llevaba a juego, un mini-vestido verde fosforito y amarillo con volantes. Llevaba medias amarillas, unos calentadores verde oscuro y unos zapatos con plataformas de color marrón. Me hizo mucha gracia... Me giré para volver mi atención sobre el decano que seguía mirando a la chica.

-Lo siento-dijo con una vocecilla.

El decano no le dio más importancia, de hecho la miró con ternura y siguió con el discurso. Cuando pensaba que por fin podría desconectar del estúpido discurso, noté una presencia a mi lado. La chica se había acercado hasta mi y me moraba con unos enormes ojos marrones.

-Perdona ¿Está ocupado este asiento?

La miré. Parecía buena persona. Le sonreí y aparté mis cosas.

-Todo tuyo.

Me devolvió una amplia sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado. El discurso prosiguió sin más problemas, llegué a desconectar en algunas partes, pero me enteré de lo esencial.

Al acabaron esperé a que saliera todo el mundo, la chica de mi lado hizo lo mismo; y cuando ya no quedaba nadie me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta. Salí de la facultad y me dirigí a la boca del metro.

Cuando llevaba unos minutos andando una mano se posó sobre mi hombro. Me giré y era la chica de antes. La miré.

-¿Sí?

-Esto... Perdona que te moleste. Es que antes no me presenté. Me llamo Jane. ¿Vas al metro?

-Si -dije, pensaba que era una chica muy extraña- Yo soy Nana.

-Encantada. Oye. ¿Te importa que te acompañe? Yo también tengo que cogerlo.

Le sonreí.

-Claro -me quité los cascos y caminamos juntas hacia la boca del metro.

Empezamos a hablar, ella era la hija pequeña de un matrimonio ya mayor, su hermana mayor estaba casada, tenía una hija y era dueña de una marca de ropa Happy Cake. Ella vivía con ellos porque sus padres estaban en el extranjero.

Estuvimos hablando bastante tiempo.

-¿Y a ti te gusta esto de las Finanzas?

-La verdad es que no. Mi padre quiere que me encargue de la empresa cuando acabe la universidad. ¿Y tú? -le pregunté

-¡Jajajaja! -se rió- A mi tampoco, fue idea de mi hermana, ella es la que me pagó la matrícula así que no me queda más remedio.

-Supongo -dije- Este curso va a ser de lo más aburrido.


	4. En la noche

**4. EN LA NOCHE**

La primera semana de clase resultó ser de lo más aburrida (nada que yo no me esperase). Las clases resultaron ser todas las presentaciones con discursos incluidos sobre como teníamos que esforzarnos para aprobar la carrera y salir adelante por nuestra cuenta. Apenas prestaba atención a lo que decían los profesores, me pasaba la clase entera mirando al vacío y copiando apuntes o, simplemente, en el ordenador.

Jane, la extravagante chica que conocí el primer día, se sentaba siempre a mi lado, era muy extrovertida y simpática y resultó que se convirtió en el único motivo por el que no mandaba a paseo las clases y me las preparaba yo misma. Se pasaba atenta y dando el cien por cien en cada clase, estudiando a todas horas. Siempre miraba para ella, era un verdadero ejemplo de esfuerzo. Al contrario que las presumidas que se sentaron en primera fila el primer día de clase; ahora estaban todas detrás armando siempre el gallinero de turno, colgadas siempre de los babosos de clase que sólo tenían ojo para los cuerpos bonitos.

El viernes habíamos decidido hacer una cena de clase para conocernos todos un poco mejor. La habían propuesto las presumidas de clase, y como era de esperar, no tenía ningunas ganas de ir; pero acabé cediendo debido a las continuas súplicas de Jane, que argumentaba que, como era nueva en la ciudad, debería ir conociendo nuevos lugares y gente nueva. Muy a mi pesar, hice que me anotasen para ir a cenar. Al salir de clase lo primero que hice fue salir a comprarme un conjunto con el que no desencajar más de lo que ya lo hacía en clase.

Tras mirar millones de tiendas, opté por llamar a mi amiga.

-Jane-pregunté- ¿Estás ocupada?

-¡No! Dime, ¿qué pasa?

-Necesito ayuda; estoy intentando comprarme algo para la cena de esta noche, pero soy malísima en esto. No se me da nada bien.

-Mmmmm... ¿Dónde estás?

-Cerca de Central Park, en Columbus Ave con W 106th St.

-¡Vaya! Pues estás cerca de una de las tiendas de mi hermana. Vete hasta la 93rd y al llegar giras a la izquierda y verás una tienda de color blanca y rosa. Es esa, diles que vas de mi parte. Te atenderán muy bien. ¡Espera! Voy yo también hasta allí y así te ayudo ¿Quieres?

-No te preocupes, puedo ir yo sola.

-¡No mujer! -me interrumpió- Me acerco y después tomamos algo.

-Vale, como quieras.

-Nos vemos ahora. Un beso -y me colgó.

Me quedé un poco sorprendida de la conversación. Una de las cosas que más me desconcertaba de ella era que nunca sabía por dónde me iba a salir. Me puse los cascos y activé el mp3 del móvil, y me fui de camino a la tienda de la hermana de Jane. Iba escuchando Manowar a todo volumen.

No iba prestando atención en las calles, simplemente caminaba y me dejaba llevar por la música. Llegué en apenas 20 minutos, aunque para mi sorpresa, al echar un vistazo al escaparate, la pequeña y colorida cabeza de mi amiga salió de detrás de la pared, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Le devolví la sonrisa lo más cariñosamente que pude. Me abrió la puerta y me llevó adentro.

Cabe decir que era una tienda de lo más mona, decorada muy al estilo bohemio pero con detalles muy infantiles, que le venía al pego con la ropa que vendían. Me llevó a la trastienda para enseñarme la ropa que había preseleccionado para mi. Me sorprendió ver que sus gustos y los míos a la hora de salir de fiesta eran muy parecidos. Había cogido para mi unos zapatos de tacón rosas son detalles de encaje negro; unos pantalones negros de cuero y detalles metálicos, y un corsé de color rosa y negro con tirantes y detalles de encaje negro, a juego con los zapatos. Era, en verdad, un conjunto muy bonito, y muy provocativo a la vez.

Me probé el conjunto, que me quedaba de vicio, pero no se lo dejé ver a Jane, que me miró con morros.

-¿Por qué? -me preguntaba.

-Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa -dije riéndome.

Pagué la ropa y me despedí de mi amiga, que me dio un abrazo muy efusivo. Dirigiéndome al despacho de mi padre para decirle cómo me había ido el día. Cada vez que salía de clase, pasaba por allí unos minutos y hablaba con él. Era un hombre muy serio y estricto, pero había desarrollado un gran cariño por él. Aunque no fuese mi verdadero padre, le consideraba como tal. Aquel día estaba bastante más enfadado que de costumbre, por lo que le conté como había ido el día en general. Pero para él no pasó desapercibida la bolsa que llevaba.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Esto? -dije- Es ropa. Hoy tenemos una cena la gente de clase y no encontraba nada que ponerme, así que salí a por algo.

-Ah ¿Me lo enseñas?

Me quedé mirando para él. No es que no tuviese confianza con él, pero no hay mucha gente que considere apropiado el ver a alguien vestido con tacones, pantalones de cuero ajustados y corsés con encaje. Dudé un segundo; pero me di cuenta de que ya no era una cría, tenía 19 años, podía vestirme como quisiera. Así que se lo enseñé.

Por la cara que puso, adiviné al instante que le sorprendió, yo no era alguien que suele ir arreglado, pero mucho menos que fuese "arreglada" de esa manera. Me miró extrañado. Hizo un mueca, pero no añadió ningún comentario. Me devolvió la bolsa con la ropa dentro y se giró para sentarse en su mesa.

-Y ¿ A dónde vais?

-A un restaurante que hay al lado de Central Park, supongo que luego iremos a uno de los bares o las discotecas de la zona a tomar algo. No creo que llegue muy tarde, estoy algo cansada.

-De acuerdo. Bueno pues si eso es todo, espero que lo pases muy bien; pero yo tengo trabajo que hacer.

Le hice una reverencia al estilo japonés y me dispuse a salir de la habitación. Pero en el último momento noté algo a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta y, en el aire, agarré un bolígrafo que mi padre me había tirado a la cabeza. Los sostuve en la mano mientras le miraba a los ojos. Dejé la bolsa en el suelo y se lo llevé de vuelta a la mesa.

-No me he olvidado de mi entrenamiento, padre.

-Ya veo -agregó con una sonrisa. Extendió la mano para coger su bolígrafo con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Te veo mañana -di la vuelta a la mesa y le di un beso en la mejilla para despedirme. Ahora sí que me marché del despacho de mi padre. La verdad es que hacía mucho que no peleaba con nadie. Tal vez necesitaba un poco de "juerga" para desestresarme tanto.

Al salir de la Torre Foot, para mi sorpresa, me encontré de frente con Hun y con el chófer que me había llevado la primera vez hacia mi casa. El primero se acercó y me saludó cortésmente.

-Señorita Saki. Su padre me ha comunicado que esta noche será mejor que yo pase a recogerla cuando acabe de cenar con sus compañeros. Últimamente hay muchas peleas y los delincuentes campan por doquier en las calles a estas horas.

-No creo que sea necesario, pero si él lo dice es por algo.

Me extendió una tarjeta con su número de teléfono. Lo miré impasiva, ni por asomo llamaría a ese hombre. Me guardé la tarjeta en el bolsillo del pantalón y me dispuse a irme. Pero me paró los pies.

-Lo siento señorita, pero el insiste en que vaya en coche hasta su piso.

Resoplé exasperada, siempre igual. No tenía más remedio. Me di la vuelta y me subí al coche. El chófer se subió después de mi y puso en marcha el coche enseguida, lo que agradecí enormemente, ya que no soportaba que Hun me mirase constantemente. Estuvimos en silencio bastante rato, hasta que él decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Ha tenido una buena semana?

-Pues la verdad... No -dije secamente- Y aún encima cada vez que veo a ese tipo me dan ganas de vomitar, no le soporto... Y no sé por qué.

No me di cuenta de que en aquel el chico que conducía el coche esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Si... No es que se haga querer...

Al llegar a mi casa me despedí de mi chófer, empezaba a caerme bien; y parecía compartir mi incipiente desprecio por el ayudante personal de mi padre. Ese hombre me producía un repelús y unas malas vibraciones que hacían que me diesen escalofríos.

Al subir a mi apartamento, me quité la ropa y me desnudé, dirigiéndome a la ducha y dejando la bolsa de la ropa encima de mi cama.

Me metí en la ducha, realmente necesitaba relajarme. De hecho las ganas de salir habían aumentado considerablemente. Me lavé el pelo y me lo envolví en una toalla, saliendo desnuda de la ducha. Me sequé y me puse la ropa, me sequé el pelo y me maquillé. Parecía otra cuando me miré finalmente en el espejo.

Tenía el pelo peinado con definidos tirabuzones que caían por mi espalda, los ojos los tenía pintados de negro, haciendo que mi iris color miel resaltasen. Los labios no me los había pintado, no quería sobrecargarme. El corsé me quedaba muy ajustado, así que hice un apaño con los tirantes y me lo puse atado al cuello. Los pantalones eran ajustados con cadenas y tachuelas metálicas y los tacones eran negros y finos, contrastando con el color rosa y el encaje por encima. La verdad es que era un conjunto arrebatador. Me coloqué la chaqueta de cuero y cogí un bolso de mano negro, para variar.

Al salir del portal de mi edificio, me sorprendí al ver a Hun y al chófer. Me quedé mirando para ellos.

-¿Puedo saber qué hacéis aquí?

Hun me miraba con ojos lascivos, depositando su horrible mirada sobre mis pechos y caderas, cosa que me incomodó bastante. El chófer no sabía a dónde mirar, pero se ruborizó enseguida.

-¡Ejem! -enfaticé

-Su padre desea que la llevemos hasta el lugar donde se celebra la cena.

-No eres mi ayudante personal, Hun. No necesito todas estas atenciones, puedo moverme sola perfectamente por la ciudad. De hecho tenía pensado tomar un taxi hasta allí.

-No es mi intención molestarla -respondió acercándose- Pero su padre insiste.

Resoplé exasperada

-Tendré que hablar con él. De acuerdo, llevadme. Dejadme en Central Park, de ahí ya puedo ir yo sola.

-Si, señorita.

Me subí de morros a la limusina. Enfadada, Hun se subió a mi lado, y el chófer se dispuso a conducir. Me pasé todo el camino mirando hacia la ventana, hasta que por un reflejo de la luz de una farola, vi que el grandullón no dejaba de mirar mis pechos. Me giré bruscamente.

-¡Para! -le dije al chófer.

Frenó en seco, dejándonos a mitad de camino.

-Me bajo aquí. Y no me sigas -le dije a Hun, que ya se estaba bajando de la limusina.

-Señorita Saki, su padre dijo...

-¡Me da igual lo que haya dicho mi padre!¡No me sigas!¡Vuelve y dile que eres un salido y que por eso me he marchado! -y me alejé de aquel lugar por los callejones de entre las casas, por ahí no podía pasar el coche. Me quité los tacones y me dispuse a correr hacia otra calle. Si mi orientación no fallaba, estaba ya cerca del parque.

Cuando llegué a una de las calles principales, me volví a poner los tacones y me encaminé hacia el bar en el que se supone que habíamos quedado. Me di cuenta enseguida, pues un numeroso grupo de personas esperaba fuera de un cartel luminoso que ponía Central-Bar. Entre todos ellos me llamó la atención una personita de cabello color rosa, con un vestido tutú de color negro. Estaba agarrada del brazo de un chico rubio de pelo pincho y bastante más alta que ella. Me acerqué fijándome en el chaval: tenía numerosos piercings en la cara, muchos de ellos hechos con imperdibles en lugar de aros o pendientes normales. Iba vestido con unos pantalones ajustados de cuadros grises, negros y rojos; y una camiseta rota por varios sitios de color negra y con mangas largas.

Aunque sus apariencias contrastaban bastante, parecían hacer muy buena pareja. Al acercarme, Jane saludó efusivamente:

-¿¡Jane!? ¡Ah! Estás impresionante -dijo abalanzándose sobre mi para darme un abrazo.

-Muchas gracias -le contesté- ¿Quién es?

-Soy Joseph. Encantado.

-Lo mismo digo -dije estrechándole la mano.

Cuando estuvimos todos, entramos en el bar. Aunque no socialicé mucho con el resto de la gente, me lo pasé bastante bien con Jane y su novio. Habían sido amigos de la infancia y luego novios, lo que parecía una historia bastante seria. Eran muy cariñosos el uno con el otro. Para mi sorpresa, la chica rubia del primer día había venido acompañada de otro chico, un macarra con el pelo azul claro, y una gabardina de color roja y amarilla. No tenía muy buena pinta, y mucho menos si tenemos en cuenta que la parte de atrás de la misma tenía un dragón púrpura pintado con spray. Al ver aquello, la mayoría de los chicos salieron huyendo por patas, mientras que las niñas, pobres ingenuas, se acercaban cameladas por la salvaje influencia de aquel matón del tres al cuarto.

En determinado momento de la noche, con unas cuantas copas encimas, nos dirigimos un pequeño grupo de gente a bailar en la pista, me lo estaba pasando francamente bien. Hasta que alguien me agarró por un hombro, al darme la vuelta vi que era el acompañante de la rubia. Me hizo una señal para que le siguiera fuera del local.

Extrañada, y un poco borracha, lo hice. Al llegar afuera la cosa se torció:

-Verás, guapa. Llevo mirándote toda la cena ¿Porqué no te vienes conmigo al callejón de aquí atrás y me haces un pequeño trabajito?

-¿¡Cómo dices!? -grité indignada.

-Venga, mujer -dijo aprisionándome contra la pared del bar- Nos lo pasaremos muy bien – siguió mientras jugaba con unos de mis tirabuzones.

Cansada, harta y furiosa le di una patada en la entrepierna, haciendo que se cayese al suelo.

-Eres patético -le contesté- Vienes aquí con esa y pretendes que sea yo la que te lo haga pasar bien. ¡No me hagas reír! Que sea ella la que te baje los pantalones y que te haga lo que quiera. No me vuelvas a tocar en toda la noche, pervertido de mierda.

Y dicho esto entré otra vez en el bar. Olvidándome del asunto por completo; pero en aquel momento, lo que yo no sabía era que aquel Dragón Púrpura había sacad el móvil y hacía unas llamadas a unos amigos suyos. La cosa se iba a poner difícil de ahí en adelante.


	5. En las alcantarillas

**5. EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS**

La noche había sido de lo más divertida, excepto por el encontronazo con el pervertido acompañante de la rubia imbécil de mi clase, me lo había pasado genial. Salimos del pub, cabe decir que iba algo borracha, no dando tumbos, pero sí que estaba con un puntillo encima. Jane y Joseph estaban ya a punto de marcharse, así que me despedí de ellos efusivamente (demasiado para mi) y me marché por la calle, mientras sentía el aire frío de la noche golpeándome suavemente la cara, despejándome. Estaba en Central Park, caminando un poco a mi bola, saqué los cascos y mi mp3 de mi bolso y me puse a caminar hacia la parada de taxis más cercana, que quedaba a poco más de un kilómetro y medio de donde me encontraba.

Estuve caminando algo así como diez minutos, hasta que noté una presencia en mi espalda. Seguí andando como si nada, entonces, una mano intentó posarse en mi hombro. Me di la vuelta, agarrándola y haciéndole una llave, dejando al individuo agachado delante de mi. No me sorprendí al ver al macarra de la fiesta. Pero si que me llevé un buen susto cuando, de detrás de los árboles y arbustos, empezaron a salir alrededor de unos quince matones, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba yo. Me quité los cascos con la mano que tenía libre, y apreté un poco más la llave del tío ese, que soltó un ligero grito de dolor.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Mirad lo que tenemos aquí...Es peleona. Me gusta

-Y mirad lo buena que está. Entre todos los que estamos aquí, podríamos disfrutar de ella durante un buen rato.

-¿Así que ahora sois violadores? -le dije al macarra

-¡Calla puta! -me gritó -¡Vamos! ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? ¡Atacad!

Le subí más el brazo, hasta el punto de que un ligero movimiento podría hacerle el codo añicos. Soltó un grito desgarrador, y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle de los ojos.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah.. -empecé- Un paso más y le rompo el brazo.

Se quedaron quietos, en silencio y serios. Empecé a caminar hacia atrás, con la intención de alejarme lo más posible de ellos. Cuando dí unos diez pasos, agarré el cuello de mi rehén y se lo apreté, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Me di la vuelta, lanzándoselo por los aires y derribando a unos pocos, mientras yo salía corriendo por el otro lado. Iba bastante rápido con los tacones, aunque no podía moverme con la rapidez que me gustaría, estaba despistando al pequeño grupo que venía detrás de mi, con no muy buenas intenciones.

Crucé la calle, y me metí por un callejón, iba mirando repetidas veces hacia atrás, y cada vez había menos. Empecé a callejear, cruzándome por callejones que iba encontrando. Un gran error, pues un par de minutos después, me encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Me di la vuelta, esperando ir hacia atrás, pero para mi desgracia, cinco de los asaltantes ya estaban detrás de mi.

-¡Mirad!¡El cervatillo ha dejado de correr! -dijo uno

Sonreí malévolamente, intentando despistarles. Bajé la mirada y vi una boca de alcantarillado. Pensé seriamente en darles una buena paliza, pero si me ponía ahora a pelear, llamaría demasiado la atención; y mi padre me había prohibido explícitamente no pelear en público. Al fin y al cabo una promesa es una promesa ¿no? Me lancé hacía la boca y la levanté de una patada, cogiéndola con las manos y dándole en la cabeza a uno que se me acercaba por la espalda, la tiré lejos y de un salto me metí en las alcantarillas.

Nada más tocar el suelo me resbalé de lo húmedo que estaba cayéndome hacia atrás y golpeándome en la cabeza con algo cristalino, que se rompió tras el golpe, me levanté maldiciendo y llevándome una mano a la nuca, tenía sangre. Genial, lo que me faltaba. ¡Estúpida promesa! Empecé a correr por la red de alcantarillado, mientras a mi espalda oía lo chapoteos incesantes de los matones que venían detrás de mi.

-¡Que no se escape!¡El jefe la quiere viva!

-¡Vamos!¡Ya casi la tenemos!

Esas eran varias de las cosas que estaban gritando detrás de mi, eso y alguna que otra risotada. Parece que este juego les gustaba y yo empezaba a cansarme, me dolía la cabeza y me mareaba. Al final decidí tomar un atajo y meterme por un conducto más pequeño, en el que tenía que avanzar gateando.

Al poco de subirme algo me agarró la pierna, tirando de mi hacia atrás.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas, sucia víbora?

Le golpeé en el pecho con el tacón, haciendo que soltase un grito sordo. Mientras seguía avanzando, con las manos por delante. Cuando pensé que ya no había vuelta atrás y que tendría que ponerme a luchar para librarme de estos imbéciles, unas manos me agarraron las muñecas, tirando de mi hacia delante y haciendo que saliera del agujero de un tirón, tumbándome en el suelo.

Me revolví un poco confusa, ¿era mi imaginación o esas manos eran de color verde? Intenté levantarme, pero me mareé y me caí al suelo. Sacudí la cabeza, llevándome la mano a la nuca otra vez, seguía sangrando. Levanté la vista y vi ante mi, las cuatro criaturas más extrañas que jamás había visto. Parecían humanos, pero no lo eran. Tenían la piel escamosa pero suave, de color verde, caparazones en la espalda y tres dedos en las manos. Llevaban en la cabeza, cuatro bandanas de diferentes colores: uno azul, uno rojo, uno morado y otro naranja.

Cada uno llevaba una serie de armas, el de la bandana azul llevaba dos katanas, el de la bandana roja dos sais,:el de la bandana naranja, dos nunchakos y el de la banadana morada llevaba un bo. Me quedé callada, sin saber qué decir o hacer, sentada en el suelo, observando a aquellas criaturas que, a mi vista, me parecían poco más que maravillosas. Uno de ellos se acercó:

-¿Estás bien? -dijo el de la bandana azul arrodillándose a mi lado.

-Si.. -dije en voz baja. Me tendió una mano y me ayudó a levantarme, sujetándome porque me tambaleaba un poco- ¿Qué...? -empecé, pero mi frase fue interrumpida por unos golpes metálicos que venían a lo lejos.

Se dieron la vuelta y sacaron sus armas, poniéndose en posición de ataque; parecían ninjas. De las sombras aparecieron los matones que me estaban persiguiendo. Me alejé un par de pasos; "No pelees con humanos, Nana, les harás daño" la voz de mi padre resonaba en mi cabeza. No era ningún problema en Japón, la gente no se mete con nadie o por lo menos no se metían conmigo, pero allí era distinto; si tenía a una docena de matones queriendo violarme y apalearme, lo que menos parecían a mis ojos eran humanos ¿no?

Las tortugas aquellas no perdieron el tiempo y se abalanzaron sobre ellos, al igual que ellos se abalanzaron sobre nosotros. El de la bandana azul me soltó la mano, dedicándome una sonrisa. La diferencia de poder era asombrosa, aquellas tortugas eran auténticos guerreros, golpeando y saltando; desarmándolos con cada movimiento. Era asombroso. Estaba tan enfrascada observando la batalla, que no me di cuenta de que alguien se acercaba por mi espalda.

Me di la vuelta y vi una barra de metal; sentí un dolor agudo en la cabeza seguido de un fuerte impacto contra el suelo. Estuve unos cuantos segundos totalmente indefensa, notaba como la ira fluía a través de mis venas, como la bestia interna que llevaba dormida años despertaba al no poder defenderme. Me agarraron del cuello y me levantaron en el aire, poniéndome de espaldas y con una hoja metálica en la garganta.

-¡Déjala!¡Cobarde! -escuché unos gritos metálicos

Unas risas malévolas, agudas y escandalosas llenaron el alcantarillado. Pero yo ya no estaba escuchando, solo estaba enfadada y furiosa. Maldito malnacido. Cerré los ojos intentando tranquilizarme. "Les harás daño"..."Prométemelo, Nana"... Relajé mis músculos.

-¿Veis?¡En el fondo lo desea!¡Mirad como relaja el cuerpo esta maldita zorra!

El detonante se activó. Abrí los ojos, agarré la hoja del cuchillo con la palma de la mano, haciéndome un corte. Me di la vuelta y le miré a los ojos, aquellos ojos que en un primer momento estaban llenos de odio y rabia y maldad; se volvieron aterrorizados. Se alejó gritando un par de pasos, pero no lo suficiente como para esquivar el puñetazo que le di en la cara, lanzándolo a un par de metros de distancia. Aquello era como estar viviendo un sueño, era consciente de que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no podía parar. Corrí hacia él, agarrándole por la cabeza y estampándosela en el pavimento. Luego lo lancé al aire y antes de que tocase el suelo le di una patada, haciendo que cruzase todo aquel recinto de un tirón, dándose con la espalda en un muro de piedra. Me quedé esperando a que se levantase, y, cuando o hizo, le dije:

-Márchate -estaba esforzándome por no ir a por él y mandarle al otro barrio- Antes de que vaya ahí y termine contigo.

El macarra se levantó del suelo, mirándome con un miedo aterrador. Rezaba por no perder los papeles. Se levantó y se marchó de allí tambaleándose, patético. Desde le distancia parecía un cervatillo herido, totalmente atractivo. No le dejaría escapar.

Salí corriendo detrás de él, alcanzándolo en menos de dos segundos y agarrándole por la garganta.

-He cambiado de idea ¡Vamos a jugar un poco!

Con un grito desgarrador le lancé contra el techo, golpeándose en la cabeza y al caer, le di un puñetazo en el abdomen, notando como varias de sus costillas se rompían. Voló unos cuantos metros hasta caer inerte en el suelo. Me acerqué a él, y le miré. Estaba inconsciente. Pero no quería detenerme. Cogí una barra metálica del suelo, dispuesta a rematarle.

-¡No!¡Para!

Aquella voz me sacó del plan que tenía en mente. Una de las tortugas, la de la bandana morada, había gritado. Las cuatro me estaban mirando, entre temerosos y confusos. Les miré a los cuatro, relajándome un poco, y bajando la barra. Nada más hacerlo, me dio un bajón enorme, me tambaleé unos segundos, antes de que todo se volviese oscuro y silencioso.


End file.
